Warriors crack parings! DUN DUN DUN!
by Wondergrl77
Summary: this is my very first warriors fan fic EVER! so if its crappy tell me! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. TigerstarX

Tigerstar X

As I walked along the lonely woods alone, because I was exiled, I walked in to Thunderclan territory and sported a mouse. I started to stalk it and then I heard paw-steps I looked up in time to see a light ginger she cat looking down at me, well more like glaring. I recognized her as one of my old clan mates.

She glared at me and I glared back. I realized how much she had changed. This young cat had been trained well and she knew how to fight, but so did I.

Of course I wasn't going to fight this lovely she-cat.

"Hello," I mewed sitting up and for getting all about my mouse. I really wasn't this nice but around this ginger she cat I couldn't help it. She looked at me, and her face softened. I smiled. I knew she had a mate but could tell she was falling for me. I had that way with she cats.

"Hi, Tigerstar" she mewed in her sweet melodic voice. She looked around us as if to make sure that no one over heard our conversation. I couldn't believe it, here I was with a she cat that knew I was evil and she had a mate yet she was falling for me!

"What brings you out in the woods alone?" I asked her.

"Hunting patrol, and I just happened to sport you hunting here on our territory…"she mewed with a smile.

I Smiled to. She glanced around again. "Who are you looking for?" I asked the she cat.

"The hunting patrol I am _supposed _to be leading." she mewed with an even bigger grin.

I nodded "Yeah I guess that is something to look out for." I mewed

She smiled yet again. _Man I'm on a roll!_ Then all of a sudden she shook her head "  
this isn't right Tigerstar," she mewed "I mean I can be with you, I have a mate, and kits, and I'm have to be loyal to my clan."

I looked at her surprised "I'm sorry," she finished.

I sighed. I knew I could say it and I wanted to "I love you Sandstorm," I mewed and waited to see what she would do.

She looked at me surprised "I love you to Tigerstar, but I have to stay loyal to my mate and my clan." And she walked away.

_I still love you_ I thought as I watched her walk away.


	2. YellowfangX

Yellowfang X

I sat in the medicine cat's den and watched Cinderpelt work. She was sorting herbs. I looked in the store and noticed we were running low on Catmint. I sent her out to get some. She left the den and soon after another cat came in.

He had sleek black and white fur and was a young warrior. I recognized the sent of blood and padded toward him.

"What happened?" I asked concernedly looking at the many scrapes he had over his pelt checking the deeper ones.

"Well…"he mewed "I was chasing a mouse and didn't see the rabbit hole and my paw got suck in it and I fell in to a patch of brambles." He mewed looking down

I held back a _mrrow_ of laughter. I went and fetched some cobweb and stuck it on the deeper wounds. I gave him a poppy seed and sent him to rest.

The next few days he kept visiting insisting that he needed his bandaging changed or something. I knew I was falling for him as well.

As I fought my inner battle of weather I liked him or not, and I tried to convince myself I didn't, life went on around me.

One day he came to visit me and asked me if I wanted to go look for herbs with him. I said yes and we went to 'look for herbs.'

We walked and 'looked' and I found a few herbs.

Eventually we stopped and started discussing what we felt for each other. It was somewhat awkward but we got past that part.

I looked at him and said, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

He looked at me "Nether have I. I love you Yellowfang." He mewed and the look in his eyes was so sweet and pure I knew he was serious.

I thought about it for a few moments and then realized that I loved him to. "I love you to Spiderleg." I mewed and smiled then I thought of something I hadn't before ,I was the medicine cat.

"but what will we do we cant be together." I mewed sadly.

"I don't know." He answered

We both sat there for a minute and thought.

"I guess we cant." I stated.

He nodded in agreement and we got up and walked back to camp with my herbs and we pretended like nothing ever happened.


End file.
